1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for automatically generating a program.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a computing system described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2005-004771 as a conventional example of an automatic program generation device. This conventional system is intended to provide a mechanism enabling the operation of a component under various kinds of application frameworks without having a creator of the component consider problems specific to the application frameworks such as threading/parallel processing; and the conventional system provides a mechanism to remove the differences of the manner to implement asynchronous operations, which is specific to the kind of introduced application frameworks, from the component to implement the processing.